Tiny And Young
by Blame The Editor
Summary: What if Golden made a few adventures where one by one, each night guard got a turn to not only get shrunk, but turned younger as well? And of course, Jeremy's always the first one up. Different one-shots of their adventures. Based upon the Video Game Fanatics AU. Rated for frequent cursing. Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.


**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Mentions of death  
Mention of murder_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

Mike can't help but stare at the tiny figure before him.

Jeremy's been shrunken before. Many, _many_ times. For some reason Golden Bastard liked to pick on the goddamn kid the most, not that he could blame him. A pocket Jerber was fucking adorable.

But a pocket Jerber who was only eight years old?

"Who are you!"

Jeremy feels tears build up before he's stumbling away from the giant stranger in front of him, glancing around to find his parents.

"Where are my mom and dad! Take me back! MOM! DAD!"

"Hey, hold on."

"MOM!"

"I said hold on, damn it!"

Those grey eyes lock onto him once more, wide before a scowl appears on the absolutely minuscule face aimed up at him. The minuscule face with soft ass curls and so goddamn _adorable_.

"That's a bad word," Jeremy states.

Okay, new. But not bad.

"Bad word." As his head bobs, the lead guard smirks before leaning closer to the tiny Jer. "Fuck."

"Stop it!"

"Shit."

"I'm warning you!"

"Hell."

"I said stoooooop!"

"Asshole."

Mike chuckles at the stubborn look given to him as those arms cross. Clearly, he upset the Jerber, and it looked like the kid wouldn't talk to him. Job well done, then!

"Hey, Jerber. You want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream, ice cream!"

Rule 1: give Jeremy ice cream.

Rule 2: make sure he never finds a stranger giving out ice cream or else he will blindly follow.

"You sure your ass deserves ice cream?" Mike questions teasingly. The man then straightens up before moving to the freezer, hand reaching to open the door before spotting the one flavor they had. And don't fucking judge him for only getting vanilla. Vanilla was cheap as fuck.

"I deserve ice cream!" the little boy claims, racing after the man before sprinting back when he seems to change directions. Those giant blue eyes widen when they can't find him at first, leaping up and down when it becomes clear an ice cream tub was being held. "HOLY COW I CAN SWIM IN THAT!"

"No," Mike growls, pointing a spoon at the tiny Jeremy currently giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"BUT-!"

"You get ice cream, but no goddamn swimming in that shit, got it?"

Jeremy pouts at that, sighing as he waits patiently for the frozen treat. He didn't even care when the spoon that was used to tell him off simply grabs a small bit before it's set before him.

Can't swim in it. Show him.

Mike nods at a job well done as he puts the tub away, door closed and hands brushing together as he then turns back to-

"Damn it, Jer! What the hell you jackass!"

"Thank you!"

The lead guard growls before carefully swiping the spoon up, holding the grinning Jeremy siting in vanilla ice cream, 'swimming' in the treat and literally covered by the stuff. Not one inch was spared, even his precious hair coated in it. But, admittedly, mountains of ice cream and perfect hair?

The ice cream only comes once in a life time.

"You need a fucking bath, Jerber," Mike grumbles, turning to the sink before offering his hand to the tiny form.

There was only a few moments of hesitation this time, the miniscule legs standing up before leaping onto the warm grasp as he giggles. Completely unaffected by the fact the object he was just standing on got flung into the sink carelessly. Unaffected the object could've gone into the giant's mouth.

"Thank you!"

"You're an asshole," Mike smiles as he carefully walks to the shared bathroom. One glance at the sink, at the different options around him, and the lead guard nods before turning the water on.

Jeremy perks up immediately, leaning over the fingers taller than him as he watches the giant quickly making sure the temperature was _perfect_.

He thought this giant would be mean, like in the fairytales. Jack had to kill the giant who tried to _eat_ him. And anything bigger than the main character wanted to _hurt them_ and make their quest super hard!

Obviously, _he's_ the main character. But with this giant giving him ice cream and helping get the treat out of his hair, he could say the cursing man is more of his _side kick_ instead of a _bad guy_.

"Mr. Giant?"

Mike has to pause for a minute to realize little Jeremy was, in fact, calling him 'Mr. Giant'. Fucking hell the kid has a giant ass imagination...

"You don't have to fucking say Mr. Just call me Mike."

"Okay, Mike!"

Jeremy then moves to ask his original question, only to squeak as warm water suddenly pours over his head. His arms move to deter the constant flow as his grey eyes look up to find the giant, Mike, laughing at him.

"What's so funny!" the child demands, pouting as he becomes soaked to the bone.

"You, Jerber," is all that's said before the large yet gentle fingers begin to shift around him, carefully rubbing at his hair and clothes to free the sticky treat from him. Because as fun as swimming in it had been, Jeremy had to admit, it wasn't fun after.

"Why am I so funny!"

Mike smirks as he snags a hand towel, those eyes widening before the tiny Jer scrambles away in the attempt of getting away from having his hair turn into-!

"Miiiiiiike!"

"What?"

"My hair!"

Jeremy pouts as the fabric is removed to see a grinning face. He goes to yell, only to have the towel placed onto him again. Mike, towel, Mike, towel, Mike...DANG IT! Now the towel's back!

"I don't see anything wrong with your hair," the lead guard smiles, listening to the giggles erupting from the tiny form as their game of Hide-And-Seek comes to an end. He really didn't see anything wrong with drying the kid's hair this way, ever so carefully rubbing the towel across his head, arms, legs. Not the best way to clean off ice cream and dry off, but a lot fucking better than what David would do.

Probably stick the Jerber into a cup of water and then leave him there. And also forget about him.

"You promise?" Jeremy asks, pushing away the towel as his world finally becomes more than just pure white. He giggles at the serious expression as those giant blue eyes scan over him before nodding, confirming he had nothing to worry about.

"Alright. What the hell do you want to do now, bastard?"

"ADVENTURE!"

"...yeah."

Mike makes sure the water is off before leaving finally, his roommate once again held safely against his chest to make sure nothing can happen. He doesn't know if this was a blessing, or a curse with the Jerber not only shrunk, but younger as well, but he has to admit, it's weird hearing the his best friend not stuttering at _all_.

Which, is a bit weird. Especially when something seems scary as fuck, or at least makes him worry, Jeremy _always_ stutters. And he knows this little thing was scared when they 'first met'. So then why the hell did he yell for his parents without stuttering _once_?

"Mike?"

"What's up, Jer?"

"Can I have some chocolate?"

"No."

"MIKE!"

The lead guard ruffles the fluff of hair fondly before offering passage from his hand to the coffee table, something Jeremy's parents had allowed him to keep, actually. There's a moment of hesitation, his newfound responsibility frowning up at him before climbing off, whining all the while as he pouts at his soaked clothes.

"I'll get you a goddamn adventure. But don't fucking move," Mike growls, turning away to find what could substitute for something that could be fun.

There wasn't much. Even sharing, the apartment lacking any sort of 'extra items'. There was utensils for eating, video games, mangos, but there really wasn't anything _else_. Maybe he should start up an anime, see what-

"JERBER!"

The little boy doesn't even jump at his loud voice, simply protecting the Hershey Kiss that he has claimed as _his_.

"MINE!"

"Jeremy, where the fuck did you even get it? I turned around for literally five seconds."

"I don't know!"

...he didn't know. Because with Jerber, chocolate just _appears_. Damn it why did he forget about that?

"You shouldn't eat that shit," Mike claims, approaching the little boy hugging the treat almost as big as he is. The man only kneels down however, scowling unimpressed at the tongue sticking out at him.

"I found it!" Jeremy cries, real fear entering his gaze at the thought of the chocolate he _earned_ was going to be taken away. He found it, so it's his! Rightfully earned!

"How about this," the guard begins, hand reaching for the treat as those arms hold it even tighter. Good thing the damn thing still had its wrapper on. Chocolate in curls weren't as easy as goddamn ice cream.

"I give you a tiny piece." The tip of the Kiss is carefully snapped off before offered to his best friend, those hands practically ripping it out of his grasp. "And no fucking more while we visit Douche Bag and Irish Jig. Deal?"

Jeremy only nods contently as he eats his chocolate. It was a little weird it seemed so small to Mike, and yet something so big in his hands, but that just meant he got more. Take that, Mike! He still wins!

And prideful over the fact he conquered a _giant_ , the little boy quickly climbs back onto the offered hand as the man smirks before standing up.

"How does my pocket sound?"

"Is it soft?"

"I think so. I don't really fucking know."

Jeremy pouts before nodding holding his treat close as the hand around him suddenly becomes a bit confining, gently pinching his chest as his legs kick automatically. It wasn't long before the chest pocket is opened and carefully lowering him inside. Once his feet hit the strange angle, Mike withdrawals as a giggle erupts.

"This is so cool!"

The fluff of hair suddenly appears over the top of the pocket, the boy ecstatic he'll be riding front seat with a _giant_. And it was just like a hammock! And soft!

"Stay down, okay Jerber?"

A squeak erupts as a finger ever so carefully pushes his head back toward the pocket. And while it was clear he wouldn't get hurt, the action surprised him so much he fell back into the bottom of his 'hammock'.

"HEY!"

"I can't let any dumbasses see you, Jer," Mike smiles, clearly loving this more than he should.

The kid was so goddamn adorable. He thought Jeremy couldn't get any cuter, and then _this_ shit happens. A higher pitched voice, even more stubborn somehow. A real fucking asshole too, but it's nice to see Jeremy was...happy before. Not always in constant fear.

"Ready?"

The little boy hesitates when his new friend suddenly begins to walk, a bit disoriented by the cloth ever so slightly rocking away, into the broad chest next to him, and then away again. And as he eats the last of the chocolate gifted to him and brushing away any evidence, his tongue sticks out once more in concentration.

Just like that, he weaves his hands into the fabric to climb back to the top.

Jeremy was expecting a lot of things, but seeing not only the giant's home having everything bigger than he is, but _everything_ bigger than he is, it could only mean one thing: this was obviously a different planet or dimension in which giants don't really know about humans.

Nodding to confirm that he, Jeremy Fitzgerald, managed to not get here but Ialso/i tame a giant, his gaze then finds Mike staring ahead as he walks somewhere. And if he was looking away...

The lead guard continues approaching Fazbear's Entertainment Center, knowing for a _fact_ Fritz will be able to come up with something. Jeremy's fucking adorable, but if it's one thing he knows, the kid needs to be entertained. And their apartment can _not_ accomplish such a crucial task.

Mike smiles as the early morning seems to chase everyone away, leaving him to walk in fucking peace for once in his goddamn life. It'd be nice to talk to Jeremy, see how the kid-

"Look at me, Mike!"

Jeremy squeaks when the man jumps at his voice, arms wrapping around the giant's neck in the attempt to keep from falling. His gaze lands on a hand reaching up, a bit confused by what it was trying to do before it freezes.

"Jerber, are you on my fucking shoulder?"

"Uh...yeah?"

Damn it. The kid got bored inside his pocket.

The little boy stares in awe as a gust of wind rushes past him, lungs bigger than he is allowing Mike to have such a giant effect on him without even trying. It wasn't scary per-say. Humbling, but it was a little fun to have such a giant friend. Especially when he gives him chocolate! And lets him climb up from his pocket to his shoulder!

"Okay, fine. Bastard," the lead guard smirks, continuing his walk with Jeremy latched onto him. He keeps his mind locked on his best friend's position, making sure he knew exactly where the asshole was, but he should've known a stunt like that would've been pulled.

Jerber is a Jerber. The world revolves around him, even if he doesn't think it does or if he's trying to make it so.

Good thing Mike's going to have back up. Though the jackass of a business owner will stay the fuck away.

"Hey, Irish Jig!"

"MIKE!"

David seemingly appears when the lead guard calls to his employee, glaring fiercely at the raised eyebrow in response to him yelling his name.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing here!"

"I have a shrunken Jerber eight goddamn years old and the little asshole is bored."

Fritz then seemingly appears next to Mike at the news, wide eyes locking onto the minuscule form trying its hardest to disappear.

"You're so cute," the redhead coos, smiling gently at the little boy. Mike it, why did Mike get all the cool adventures! David's been shrunk _once_ and the business man doesn't let him anywhere _near_ him!

Jeremy hesitates when the shorter giant only smiles, a bit curious as if this was the 'Irish Jig' he was told about. One glance up at Mike's chin and he looks back down at the green gaze.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Fuck you," David grumbles, walking over with the intent on swiping Fritz away to get back to work. And for Mike and Jeremy to leave his restaurant so that _he_ can get back to work. All he asks is for one day! Why do they have to chose _them_ over everyone else! And under an hour until they open!

"Mike, as much as we'd _love_ to help you with...whatever that is, we-"

...goddamn it those puppy eyes.

"Please, Mr. Harrison?" Fritz begs, a bit panicked at the thought he might miss out on a shrunk _and_ younger Jeremy. The boy was so adorable and no Mikeing way would he pass up a chance like that!

"You need to work, Fritz."

"I promise! Just for a few minutes!"

Mike smirks as David glares before waving a hand, walking away to do whatever the fuck he wants as Jeremy tenses up with Fritz displaying a smug look.

"And _that's_ how you wrangle Mr. Harrison." The teenager then looks up at the little boy, a giant smile as he offers two hands to climb into. "Do you want to hang out with me? We can play Hide-And-Seek!"

There's a bit of hesitation, the shrunken figure clearly wanting to go and play, but also wary of the younger giant. He didn't know anything about him, and it was blatantly clear he wasn't going to offer ice cream _or_ chocolate.

"I'll be right here, Jerber," Mike smiles, gently shrugging the shoulder his best friend was on. There's a squeak of protest before the minuscule arms finally retract to wrap them around Fritz's fingers.

The redhead's eyes widen at how _small_ Jeremy was. The stuttering guard was skinny, and short compared to the other guards. Of course he was taller than him and Caleb, and he's been shrunk before, but as an eight year old the older guard was _small_. Possibly smaller than even _Caleb_ if they stood side by side.

"You're so cute, Jeremy," Fritz breathes, unable to help himself as a careful finger ruffles the still incredibly soft hair. He grins as hands bat him away, those grey eyes scowling at him for messing up his curls.

"Stop touching my hair!" the boy whines, sitting inside the cupped hand. His heart beats rapidly as everything begins to stretch higher than before, Mike looming high above as fingers hover above him. And apparently this giant knew what his full name was without being told.

"Ready for Hide-And-Seek?"

"HIDE-AND-SEEK!"

Fritz looks at the lead guard to confirm he can go and play with the young Jeremy, smiling in thanks before carefully walking over to a dining table. He glances over at Happy, Mr. Hippo, Orville, and Lefty, breathing in relief at seeing they were still deactivated, all four simply recharging their systems until the restaurant open.

"How about you hide, and I find?"

"Close your eyes!" Jeremy agrees, jumping off the hand and onto the sturdy table below him. He then looks up to find the redhead winking before obeying.

"One, two, three..." Fritz continues his counting before slightly opening one eye, almost cooing at the little boy clearly excited about being able to hide from him. He wove in and out of the paper papers, cups, and napkins, leaping over the plastic silverware and attempting to find the 'perfect hiding spot'. Too bad there wasn't a lot, but good for the teenager now assigned with keeping him safe.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Jeremy can't help but giggle softly as Fritz slowly moves down the line, acutely aware of the giant's position without even needing to give away his hiding place. And while the teenager didn't speak a lot, his movements were exaggerated and he kept looking under the cups and plates.

The redhead laughs silently at the soft giggles clearly giving away his friend's position. It was nice to hear Jeremy laugh, even if it wasn't his usual...actually, the guard is always this high pitched.

The little boy waits. And waits and waits.

What was taking him so long! Or, better question, where _was_ the-

"AH HA!"

Fritz laughs like a mad-man as he carefully sweeps Jeremy into his hand, the little boy screaming as his hiding place behind a cup near the other end of the table is revealed. The redhead quickly frees the squirming figure, however, worried the scream might be out of fear, of terror.

He didn't need to, not with his friend bursting out laughing with a giant smile plastered to his face.

"AGAIN!"

David walks back into the dining room to find Fritz laughing as he chases something across the table, giggles mixing with the familiar sound every time his hand threatens to cut off a path. He shouldn't be surprised the redhead wasn't bored with the kid even after forty minutes. _David_ can never do it, but his employee always manages the impossible.

He watches for a moment to walk over to Mike, glaring at the lead guard before glancing away.

"I called Scott to let him know you and the dumbass over there will be coming over. I won't make Fritz work super late, so maybe he can join you guys with the other guards, too."

Those blue eyes widen in surprise at what was being said, looking over the business man to see if he was being a douche bag, but it seemed the asshole really _did_ call Phone Guy. And did so without making fun of him being unable to because he doesn't own a fucking phone.

"Thanks, Douche Bag."

"Really?" David growls as Mike smirks knowingly. He rolls his eyes before turning to Fritz, ruffling the red hair. "Back to work."

"Thanks Mr. Harrison!" The teenager calls, smiling down at the giggling child still racing away. He then carefully snags Jeremy to offer Mike his roommate back, the lead guard quickly taking him before ruffling Fritz's hair himself.

"Thanks a lot, Irish Jig."

"Thank you!" The child smiles, waving as he leans over the fingers held protectively to make sure he didn't fall.

"Don't let Mike get into trouble," the redhead winks. He waves before racing to where Lefty was currently 'waking up' first, the black bear locking onto his coder before sweeping him into the air to hang by his ankle.

"LEFTY!"

"You should know by now I'm not like Orville, Mr. Smith."

Mike glares at the wink sent to him from that soulless eye, watching Fritz carefully before finally leaving once the other animatronics began to open their eyes. He didn't trust that damn bear, didn't trust _any_ damn bear other than _his_ damn bear, but the others were okay.

Mr. Hippo is the goddamn MVP, though.

"Where are we going now?" Jeremy questions, a squeak of joy escaping when his hand is offered the shoulder instead of the pocket. He scrambles onto the high perch before latching back onto his friend.

"Phone Guy's place. And it sounds like Grave Digger, Egged Jackass, and possibly even Purple Guy and Hell Spawn will be there."

"Are they all really nice?"

Mike smirks at that, attempting to look at the adorable as fuck kid asking the questions. Because as much as he doesn't stutter, Jeremy still had a worried personality to make sure he'll be safe and happy, especially at a strange place with strangers.

He wanted to know what his best friend had went through to make him into the Jerber he is today, but for now he'll enjoy this.

"Oh yeah. Fucking assholes and shit, but they'll _love_ you."

The boy beams at that, gaze eagerly scanning the houses they were now walking beside with growing excitement at the thought he'll meet so many people. And giants too! Maybe _they'll_ give him ice cream to swim in! And chocolate! Unlike _Mike_.

"Thank you."

The lead guard tilts his head at that, Jeremy giggling at the confusion. But instead of answering, he sits down and snuggles into the warmth radiating off the giant, content to sit between his neck and the collar of his uniform.

"Asshole," is all that's said back before Mike walks up to Scott's house, knocking on the door.

There's Egged Jackass.

"Golden seriously made him _eight years old_?" the blonde guard questions, undeterred by the smirk given as those blue eyes glance at the inside of the house.

"Can I go the fuck inside, now?"

"Dude! He must be _tiny_!" Eggs protests even as he bounces out of the way.

"H-He's not too small though, right?" Caleb questions, racing up to Mike with wide eyes. Fredbear sits in his grasp, hugged tightly at the fear their friend was going to get hurt just because he was a child now.

He meant, he's eight years old, and he's been shrunk before, but that was as an _action figure_. Jeremy's just tiny, without being anymore sturdier than before.

"Not too small," the lead guard promises, hand carefully reaching for said figure. And as the form flops in his gasp, it became clear the Jerber fell asleep. Of course the kid did, he does that shit every fucking time they try to do something.

"Come in here," Scott berates, scowling as the three stand in the open doorway. "You'll let flies in and I can't catch them for the life of me."

"Just get Vincent to catch them," James smiles, chuckling at the glare given.

"Maybe I should make him more useful."

"Maybe you should."

"I hate you."

"Yep."

"With a burning passion."

"Never heard that one before."

Mike laughs as the horror guard forces the eldest to shut his mouth and continue with whatever he was originally doing, offering an impressed look before looking down at the child passed out in his hand.

"Hey, Jerber. We're here."

"Phones!"

Scott raises an eyebrow at the soft call, glancing over to see Jeremy snapping awake before leaning over the hand holding him to look at everyone.

"You said something about phones," the boy pouts, a bit disappointed Mike had apparently tricked him. He wanted to see a giant's phone. Prank call someone. That'd be fun to do!

"Oh my god you're adorable," Eggs breathes, watching the kid look up at him with wide eyes as he waves.

"Hi!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Hi, Jeremy!" Caleb greets, unable to help himself as those grey eyes find him, too, even brighter at seeing them the 'same' age as excitement erupts inside him.

"Can we play Hide-And-Seek!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Watch your goddamn step," Mike states, gently setting his best friend onto the floor as the little boy scrambles off. He stands up, the adorable little face moving so far away, they might as well be on separate worlds. For him, the kid might as well be too small to truly be okay.

For Jeremy, the fear of getting hurt, possibly even killed slams into him as shoes taller than he is shift ever so slightly.

"Mini Jeremy, how does the living room sound?" Eggs suddenly questions, practically falling to the ground to lay on his stomach and talk to the tiny little thing standing there.

"Where is it?"

"Riiiiiiiiight." The boy watches as a hand reaches next to him, the first finger pointed to the front. It then shifts, moving left, right, up, down, making him laugh as the giant winks at him. "There."

"Okay!"

"Who knew Eggs was good with kids."

"Eh, I have seventeen brothers and sisters. You get good at it."

Mike hums in thought as the mechanic waits for Jeremy to race away before following after the little kid, Caleb already mapping everything out to see how they could play their game of Hide-And-Seek. The lead guard then sits at the table with the remaining 'giants', each watching Eggs' careful progression behind their friend.

"He doesn't stutter," Scott muses, James nodding slowly.

"It's something he learned." A look at Mike. "Has he told you?"

"Not a goddamn thing. I think his ass _never_ wants to, either. I don't blame him though. We all have our shit."

"Like Eggs having SEVENTEEN BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"

"DAMN IT SCOTT! I WAS HIDING!"

"FOUND YOU!"

Mike rolls his eyes as James snags Scott's coffee cup, the horror guard taking a drink before commenting the guard needs better tastebuds.

A solid hour goes by before Jeremy suddenly appears beside his friend's shoe, looking pitifully up at the towering man sitting before him.

"Miiiike!"

"What's up, Jerber?"

"I want on the table!"

"And where the hell are Jackass and Hell Spawn?"

"...hiding."

The lead guard smiles at that before offering a hand, the little boy quickly climbing into it as gentle laughter shakes his platform slightly.

"Hey, guys! The Jer's with us over here!"

"You little bastard!" Eggs cries, looking at Caleb giggling when he realizes the little boy ditched them to hide for forever.

"I think you taught him too well."

"Damn straight."

James kicks out the chair beside him for the mechanic to sit, nudging the one next to Mike to show Caleb should sit beside their friend as Jeremy locks onto the paper Scott was reading as they had been talking.

No one told him the little boy was wondering over, though, so when he reads the sentence 'In need of observation', it actually reads 'In need of' and then a Jeremy standing on top of the word.

"Hello, hello, Jeremy," the man greets, clearly amused with those eyes watching him with interest as their owner unknowingly interrupts him. "What can I do for you?"

"What's your name?"

"Scott."

"What's your name?"

"James."

"And that's Mike!"

"Goddamn it you're fucking right, Jerber."

The little boy grins at that before squeaking as something nudges him gently. His glare for it is aimed at Scott as the guard raises his hands in surrender.

"Just trying to read. I swear, nothing going on here."

"It seems suspicious," Jeremy begins even as he slowly backs away from what he now realized were in fact papers beneath his shoes. Scott slowly shakes his head as his winks, _clearly_ not up to anything suspicious.

"Suspicious."

"You know what's suspicious?" James questions, leaning over to move aside a paper as Jeremy stands on the table instead. His eyes scan the words before tapping a line with his finger, Mike, Eggs, and Caleb leaning closer to try and see what their horror guard saw. "That's the money William is sending to the animatronics?"

"Yeah, that's for building, repairs, and upgrades for anyone of them," Scott confirms, placing a report beside that one. "This was his funds last year. It went up, but he's not going bankrupt, nowhere _close_."

"Eggs, how much does it cost to build an animatronic like FuntimeFreddy?"

The blonde guard furrows his brows in thought, glaring at James to try and figure out the best answer for something like that. Halfway in between his calculation, a certain Jeremy jumps onto his hand to scramble up his arm. His hand then follows the climbing form to make sure his friend doesn't get hurt, though never moving to sweep the kid up.

"I'd say about two million?"

"How about Nightmare?"

Jeremy yells in victory as he reaches Eggs' shoulder, grinning like a madman at having climbing all the way from the _table_ instead of his pocket. His joy was short lived as the hand that followed him then carefully wraps around him, the boy squirming when not even his head is visible until he's placed on the table.

"Let's say three million. Just because he's a bit taller. And looking like Springtrap does."

"He is pretty scary," said boy murmurs, immediately smiling as Jeremy silently asks to be picked up. With a careful grasp, the younger guard is place in his hair before looking at James with a concerned look. "Why do you ask?"

"Eggs' numbers match up with Afton's spending last year," the horror guard begins. "For maintenance and any upgrades, that leaves about one million per animatronic. But this year, he added five million. Which is actually what most _medical_ supplies cost. So, unless he's building two and a half or one and a half more animatronics, he might be working on something a bit bigger."

"Are we able to ask Purple Guy?" Mike questions, hand pinching the back of his best friend's shirt when the kid begins to climb back down Caleb, setting him on the table to race over to James.

"That would be our best option," the man agrees, looking at Scott reading over the reports.

"Thank you, James."

"Sorry. Just, curious as to why it spiked so badly."

"No, that was better than what I've been doing," the older guard smiles, laughing at seeing Jeremy squeaking as he slips into James' chest pocket right as he reaches the man's shoulder.

"He's so cute," Eggs coos, watching the fluff of hair reappear before Jeremy huffs as he tackles the rest of his climb.

"He's still here!"

Vincent appears at the end of the table, eyes wide as he scans for the mythical shrunk _and_ younger Jeremy Scott claimed that David claimed that Mike had with him.

Immediately he spots the boy, squeaking himself with how adorable the stuttering guard was before practically lunging at James, the horror guard only huffing as his chair with him still in it falls onto the floor.

Jeremy only screams in joy as he's gently tossed into the air before the newest giant lifts him up to their face.

"You're so _cute_!" the purple man gushes, finger ruffling the fluff of hair before poking the stomach as laughter erupts.

"NO! Noooooot faIR!"

"Yes fair!"

"I'm okay by the way!"

"Hey Vincent?"

"What's up Crying Child?"

"Is William building something?"

Jeremy squeals as the finger gently touches his neck, making him laugh even more than before. It turns into a scream of joy as he's rolled into the other hand, all the while watchful eyes trained on him the entire time.

"No, Will's not building anything," Vincent responds, ruffling Caleb's hair before hopping onto the table and using that as his chair.

"Well then what the hell is he doing?" Eggs questions, scowling at the pointed look given to him as the former murderer begins to carefully slide Jeremy from one hand to the other, right hand lifted and sliding to his left, that one lifting as his right waits patiently, cycle repeating as laughter fills the air.

"He's not doing anything."

"What dumbass experiments is the asshole doing?"

"Bingo," Vincent winks, tapping his nose before slumping in relief. "You guys seriously forget how cautious Will is. He thinks you're idiots and won't ask the right questions, but he'll never let me just Igive you/i his plans."

"So what's he up to?" James questions, interested as Jeremy is then tossed carefully into the air.

"He's actually going to try and absorb Golden's powers or magic or whatever the hell Mikey calls it."

"Bastardly ways."

"Perfect."

"Will he do it, Vince?" Scott asks, eyes pleading as the playful look is replaced by a small smile.

"Golden's already sabotaged him ten times. He can't go inside Will's bunker, but he sure as hell can fuck everything inside it up."

Vincent then catches the little ball of Jeremy once more before setting the boy on the table as he leaps off, hands placed on either side of the boy as his head is lowered to the same level.

"Who wants ice cream!"

"ME! ME!"

"Goddamn it Purple Guy! He's already had that shit!" Mike calls even as the former murderer disappears into the kitchen.

"Scotty! Where is the-!"

"Very back."

"Thanks!"

Jeremy bounces up and down as the purple man then kneels before him once more, a mischievous glint in his eyes as Caleb perks up.

"Now, do you deserve this ice cream?"

"I DESERVE IT! ALL OF IT!"

"Can't argue with that logic."

The little boy then whoops as a giant bowl is placed in front of him, more ice cream than anyone should have, especially a Jeremy. Chocolate ice cream for that matter.

"You too, Caleb," Vincent winks, placing the boy's bowl down so he can have some as well before sweeping Jeremy into a spoon and setting it beside the frozen treat.

Hopefully this will keep him from getting _in_ his food rather than _eating_ it.

"Hey!" Eggs cries, disbelief coating his features as Vincent stands back up. "Where's my goddamn ice cream!"

"Are you five years old?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"I second that," James grins, earning a high-five from the mechanic before realization dawns on the man.

"Wait a minute...I want cookies and cream!"

Two more bowls appear at that, one for Eggs and one for Scott as the eldest guard eyes it before snatching the spoon from his best friend, the asshole dangling it in front of him, taunting.

"Good, Mr. Ring-Ring," Vincent grins before leaning on Mike, elbow on the man's head.

"You jackass. The kid will stay up _all night_."

"Come on Mikey, it's only." The former murderer actually pauses at that, looking at the time of 8:30 am before wincing. "At least you can let him visit the toys?"

"Nice save."

"Can it, Stiller or I'll stab you."

"Feeling stabby today?"

"Cut out your tongue."

James sticks said tongue out at that, grinning at the scowl given. His eyes then travel over Jeremy still sitting inside the spoon as he still manages to cover himself in the treat meant to be eaten. A genuine smile then plasters itself on his face at seeing the shivers wracking the tiny frame.

"I'll go clean him up," the horror guard murmurs, walking around the table to gently lift Jeremy into his grasp before walking to the sink to help rinse away the rest.

That's when Mike glares full force at Vincent, the purple man sneering right back.

"You motherfucker."

"I'll help keep an eye on him."

"Damn straight you will! His ass was hard enough to take care of! Now he'll go on a fucking sugar high!"

"That's why you have the toys!"

"It's not goddamn midnight!"

"Well I'm _sorry_!"

"You will be!"

Scott rolls his eyes before walking into the living room, eyes scanning his T.V. and DVD before selecting a movie and inserting it. Eggs leans over his shoulder to watch, acting as if this was the first time he's seen a compact disk before.

Caleb leaps onto the couch with Mike and Vincent continuing their wrestling match, James joining him as Jeremy shakes his head again to clear the water from his hair. The shivers all but disappeared, though, and he was clearly excited over getting to see a movie.

That's when Eggs jumps onto the couch with them and sprawling as much as possible, legs stretching over the entire empty side with an arm draped across Caleb and James. Scott only nudges his legs back for enough room to sit. Vincent jumps over the back just as 'Princess And The Frog' begins to play, landing in the space between the couch's arm and his best friend. His foot taps until his knee is whacked by Mike, the lead guard sitting on the ground with a smile.

Perfect. Until David comes over yelling he deserves a spot on the couch as Fritz sits beside Mike. They'll worry about it later...

"Goddamn it! Who lost the Jerber!"

...or sooner.


End file.
